Les notes de Gimli
by Taika Tarina
Summary: A la poursuite des Uruk-hais ayant enlevés Merry et Pippin, Aragorn et Legolas se demandent ce que Gimli écrit dans son carnet à chaque fois qu'ils s'arrêtent.


**Bonjour à tous!**  
 **Récemment, je me suis replongée dans l'univers fascinant de Tolkien et j'ai eu soudainement envie de me lancer un petit défi d'écriture. Cet OS pourra être une scène manquante. Je ne suis pas encore prête à me lancer dans quelque chose de plus compliqués. J'aime beaucoup le trio Aragorn-Legolas-Gimli dans "Les deux tours". Ils se chambrent, s'entraident, se découvrent, se battent l'un pour l'autre. C'est pourquoi j'ai choisi d'écrire sur eux. J'espère que ce premier essai vous plaira.**  
 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Les notes de Gimli**

Cela faisait déjà deux jours et deux nuits qu'Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli couraient à la poursuite de la bande d'Uruk-hais qui avait emporté Merry et Pippin. Dans la rude bataille qui avait vu leur compagnon Boromir tomber sous les flèches, la communauté de l'anneau avait été séparée en trois groupes : Frodon et Sam faisaient route vers le Mordor, Merry et Pippin vers Isengard et les trois derniers rescapés espéraient les rattraper avant qu'ils n'atteignent leur destination. Car quel sort leur serait réservé lorsque Saroumane réaliserait que les deux Hobbits n'avaient pas l'anneau ?

Legolas semblait voler, aussi léger qu'une plume dans la rocaille. Peut-être même s'amusait-il à rester en équilibre quelques dixième de seconde sur une pierre avant de sauter sur la suivante. Aragorn, grâce à ses immenses jambes, ne rencontrait presque aucune difficulté et restait en contact de l'elfe. Mais derrière, le nain Gimli soufflait fort. Ses courtes jambes lui demandaient un effort considérable pour franchir les obstacles et le poids de son armure et de ses haches ne l'aidait pas.

\- Allez Gimli, du nerf, dit Legolas en se retournant.

\- Du nerf, du nerf, grommela le nain en sueur. Ce n'est pas comme si je comptais les fourmis.

\- Si on continue à ce rythme, on va les rattraper très bien tôt, annonça Aragorn pour le motiver.

\- C'est ce que vous avez déjà dit hier, cette nuit, ce matin, il y a deux heures et il y a une heure, rappela amèrement Gimli.

Son pied heurta une pierre et il bascula en avant sous le rire de l'elfe.

\- Tu as de la chance, oreilles pointues, d'être hors de portée de ma hache ! rouspéta-t-il en tentant de se relever.

\- Allons, Gimli, gardez vos forces pour affronter les Uruk-hais.

Le nain s'appuya sur sa hache pour se relever péniblement. A peine eut-il eu le temps de souffler que ses compagnons de route se remirent à courir comme des cabris.

\- Le souffle… c'est le secret… le souffle.

Mais après seulement quelques enjambées, il se retrouva à nouveau sur le ventre, le nez dans la poussière poussant un grognement de mécontentement qui fit faire demi-tour à ses amis. Voyant qu'il n'en pouvait plus, Aragorn proposa qu'ils se reposent un peu.

\- En voilà une sage décision ! releva le nain d'Erebor.

Legolas voulut s'occuper de la mangeaille mais Gimli refusa. Il ne voulait pas manger des feuilles mortes ou sucer des racines amères. Malheureusement, les Hobbits étaient partis avec la plupart des vivres que les elfes de la Lórien leur avaient bien gentiment offerts. Aragorn et Legolas, voulant voyager très léger, n'avaient emporté que leurs armes et la pipe à herbe pour le grand brun. Gimli se réjouit d'avoir eu la présence d'esprit de garder un morceau de fromage et des saucisses dans ses poches.

Aragorn fit un feu et s'installa non loin du nain pour fumer sa longue pipe en bois. Perché sur un rocher, Legolas scrutait l'horizon à la recherche du moindre mouvement. Gilmi planta une de ses saucisses à l'extrémité d'un bout de bois qu'il venait de tailler, puis la mit à cuire. Rapidement un délicieux fumet se rependit.

\- Vous êtes sûrs que vous n'en voulez pas ? demanda-t-il, un peu embarrassé d'être le seul à se restaurer.

\- Non merci, je n'ai pas faim, répondit Aragorn entre deux bouffées.

Il était inutile de demander au grand blond car les elfes ne mangeaient presque rien. En observant sa silhouette longiligne, Gimli se dit que quelques saucisses ne lui feraient pas de mal. Si une tempête devait éclater, il serait soufflé comme une brindille !

Une fois son maigre repas englouti, le nain sortit un petit carnet et y inscrivit quelques notes. De là où il était Aragorn le fixait. Il se demandait bien ce que Gimli pouvait écrire. Le récit de leurs aventures ? Une lettre pour un être aimé ? Un message pour les siens ? Discrètement, il se leva et s'éloigna. Gimli lui jeta un regard, pensant sans doute qu'il allait se soulager, avant de replonger son nez dans ses notes. Aussi furtif qu'une ombre, le Rôdeur descendit la petite colline par l'Est et remonta par le Nord. Quand il remarqua que l'elfe l'avait vu, il apposa son indexe sur ses lèvres. Lui adressant un sourire agrémenté de son regard espiègle, Legolas se retourna et continua de surveiller l'horizon. Gimli n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de lui. Le dos appuyé contre une pierre calcaire, il était absorbé par ses écrits. Mais lorsqu'Aragorn voulut se pencher par-dessus son épaule, le nain ferma son calepin et s'énerva.

\- N'avez-vous donc aucun respect pour l'intimité de vos amis ? s'insurgea-t-il.

\- Intimité ? répéta Legolas. Ecrivez-vous un poème à votre dulcinée ?

\- Je ne vous pensais pas si romantique, ajouta Aragorn avec son petit sourire agaçant.

\- Mais fichez-moi la paix ! Allez donc fumer plus loin et guetter les pets d'araignées, râla-t-il.

Avant de repartir, Legolas tenta lui aussi de découvrir ce que Gimli écrivait et se fit prendre tout aussi facilement. Remonté, le nain fut le premier à se remettre en route, marchant d'un pas très énergique en direction d'Isengard.

\- Que pensez-vous qu'il écrive ? demanda Legolas à voix basse à Aragorn.

Les deux marchaient à bonne allure quelques enjambées derrière le nain énervé. L'héritier du Gondor souriait à cette situation.

\- Peut-être un journal.

\- Depuis quand les nains écrivent-ils ? demanda l'elfe surpris.

\- Les nains ne sont pas aussi arriérés que ce que vous les elfes, pensez. Certains de leurs poèmes sont magnifiques ainsi que leur musique.

\- La curiosité me pique. Ne souhaitez-vous pas savoir ce qu'il écrit ?

\- Mettons au point un plan.

A la nuit tombée, les trois voyageurs s'arrêtèrent à bout de souffle. Jamais ils n'avaient parcouru une telle distance en si peu de temps. Ils se réunirent autour d'un feu, se restaurèrent et discutèrent des prochains événements. Chacun y allait de sa stratégie pour occuper Saroumane et sauver les Hobbits.

\- Je ne suis pas de la chair à canon, se plaignit Gimli en entendant la proposition de Legolas.

\- Vous êtes le plus lent et le moins discret, rappela l'elfe.

\- Je suis le plus petit et me faufile dans un trou de souris, se défendit-il.

\- Il nous faudra de l'aide, interrompit Aragorn en allumant sa pipe.

\- Et de qui ? demanda sérieusement Gimli. Cette région grouille d'orques et d'Uruk-hais.

\- Nous trouverons.

\- Je vous trouve bien optimiste.

\- Je prends le premier tour de garde, dit Legolas en se levant.

S'étant proposé de prendre le suivant, Gimli s'installa le plus confortablement possible pour reposer sa carcasse qui avait bien souffert des énormes efforts qu'il avait produits. Aragorn resta silencieusement assis, fumant sa pipe. Lorsque le nain se mit à ronfler, il fit signe à Legolas. Furtivement, ils s'approchèrent de leur ami. Aragorn glissa sa main sous son armure et fit une grimace. L'endroit était chaud et humide. Le pauvre avait bien transpiré. Un petit sourire se dessina entre les poils roux de la barbe bien fournie du nain. Aimait-il le contact de ses doigts sur ses vêtements ? Aragorn préféra ne pas le savoir. Ses doigts frôlèrent ensuite quelque chose. Sans doute le calepin. Délicatement, il le saisit entre son pouce et son indexe et tira gentiment dessus. Gimli bougea et Aragorn se retira immédiatement. L'avait-il réveillé ? Voyant l'elfe faire un signe négatif de la tête, ses cheveux dorés se balançant, il reprit là où il s'était arrêté.

Lorsqu'il l'eut, ils s'éloignèrent pour aller découvrir les secrets de leur ami. Aragorn l'ouvrit et tourna rapidement les pages. Il fronça les sourcils, puis se mit à sourire, avant de laisser échapper un « c'est même pas vrai ! ».

\- De quoi s'agit-il ? demanda Legolas trépignant d'impatience.

\- Il écrit sur nous.

\- Que dit-il sur moi ?

Sans s'en rendre compte, l'elfe, trop curieux, se colla à Aragorn pour lire la note suivante :

« Les elfes veulent tellement être parfaits qu'ils en deviennent arrogants. »

\- Mais je ne suis pas arrogant ! se plaignit-il.

\- Il dit aussi que je suis un fou inconscient, ajouta Aragorn. Il se demande même si je ne veux pas me faire tuer car je ne veux pas devenir roi.

\- C'est absurde….

« Les elfes ne font aucun effort physique. »

\- Ce n'est pas vrai ! bondit le blond. Ce sont des années d'entraînement pour arriver à un tel résultat. Ce n'est pas de ma faute s'il préfère manger des saucisses.

\- Il dit aussi qu'il admire ton adresse au combat et la précision de tes tirs, dit le brun avant de tourner la page.

« Legolas est certainement l'elfe le plus altruiste qui existe. Il est prêt à défendre tous les membres de son groupe, qu'importe leur race. »

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? s'emporta Gimli, réveillé par leurs commentaires.

Le visage du nain était rouge de colère en voyant ce que le Rôdeur avait entre les mains. Comment avaient-ils osé lui dérober son précieux carnet ?

\- Qu'est-ce donc ? demanda Legolas en désignant l'objet.

\- Mes notes anthropologiques.

\- Des quoi ?

\- Je note mes observations concernant les spécificités de chaque groupe, expliqua Gimli. Je pensais qu'en rentrant chez moi, je pourrais expliquer à mes paires pourquoi les elfes agissent de telle manière dans telle situation ou encore pourquoi les hommes pensent-ils de cette manière plutôt qu'une autre.

\- Je ne vois pas l'intérêt, commenta Legolas. Je refuse d'être observé et de servir de modèle à votre projet.

\- Au contraire, interrompit Aragorn, je trouve que c'est une excellente idée. La plupart des guerres sont dues à l'incompréhension d'un peuple envers un autre. Apprendre à se connaître pourrait nous rapprocher et installer une paix durable.

\- D'abord faut-il détruire ce foutu anneau, rappela Gimli.

\- J'ai foi en Frodon, répondit Aragorn, les cheveux au vent. Remettons-nous en route.

Ils éteignirent le feu et se dirigèrent vers le Sud. Aragorn ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en voyant que Legolas avait complètement changé d'attitude. Il marchait côte-à-côté avec le nain et répondait à toutes ses questions.

* * *

 _ **Et voilà, j'espère que ce texte vous a plu. Un petit commentaire me ferait très plaisir. Et sachez-le, je ne mors pas :)**_


End file.
